


All You Know Is Alone

by Cotton_Candy_Bun



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, T-1000 being angsty, T-800 trying to be supportive, basically a whole bunch of trying, trying to understand feelings (but failing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Candy_Bun/pseuds/Cotton_Candy_Bun
Summary: T-800 goes to check on T-1000 after he's been outside for hours.
Relationships: T-800/T-1000 (Terminator)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	All You Know Is Alone

T-1000 sat alone on the back porch, He enjoyed the peacefulness of nighttime more than hectic daytime, eyeing his surrounding once again, the dark sky, moonlit yard, light gusts of wind, it was all very intriguing. Suddenly, he snapped his head over his shoulder as he heard the back door handle being twisted, and being opened. The T-800 appeared, peaking through the doorframe. T-1000 knew he didn't need sleep too, so he wasn't surprised by his appearance. They stared at each other, both bearing the same stern expression,  
"What are you doing out here, T-1000?" The bulky terminator finally asked as he moved to sit next to the lanky one. The T-1000 stared at him with cold eyes, he didn't respond, adverting his gaze back to the yard. T-800 glanced over at the prototype, he hadn't expected a response, T-1000 was very much the quiet type. He squints, trying to understand the expression on the other terminators face; A frown. That was obvious. The furrowed brow, eyes narrowed. It was his usual expression but T-800 felt as if there was more, "You are behaving odd, T-1000, what is bothering you?" He watched as T-1000's eyes quickly shot over in his direction, making eye contact, but not bothering to turn his head, he shifts slightly,  
"I feel out of place." He admitted blankly, and continued, "It's clear I don't belong. John favors you, Sarah favors you. It's very apparent I am an outcast, still can't be trusted; I understand." T-800's face remained unchanged, but he calculated what he had been told, "Though you are a superior model to what I am, I see you as an equal, a friend.. More than that." He took T-1000's slim hand into his own, which he allowed, but continued to side-eye him intently. "You still act more human that I ever could be. I feel..." His voice trailed off, his head lowering, he truly didn't understand what he felt. T-800 tilted his head slightly,   
"Alone?" He finished for him, halfway a guess. The other terminator turned to face him, slight expression change noted, "Yes. That's it." T-800 nodded once, he retracts his hand, in turn wrapping it around T-1000's lean frame, "That's okay. We can fix that, together. You don't have to feel that way anymore. Trust me." T-1000 let out a small, "Hm," before he replied, "Thank you, T-800." Seemingly satisfied with that answer. T-800 smiled at him lightly, knowing the T-1000 was more human than he believed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time, but thanks Metalcide I have decided to write this very short story just to add more life to the T-800/T-1000 tag! Sorry that is simple, I wrote this like in the middle of the night when I was pretty tired, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors! But besides that, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
